Diciembre
by Sthefynice
Summary: Sus primeras navidades juntos luego de la separación de casas. ¿Es posible alguna vez, que el Sombrero se equivoque? Lorcan y Lysander puede que más de una vez hayan sido muy cercanos, pero bien dice que las mejores cosas rápidamente se acaban, ¿o bien ellos podrían ser la excepción?
1. La familia perfecta

**Diciembre**

**Sinopsis:**Sus primeras navidades juntos luego de la separación de casas. ¿Es posible alguna vez, que el Sombrero se equivoque? Lorcan y Lysander puede que más de una vez hayan sido muy cercanos, pero bien dice que las mejores cosas rápidamente se acaban, ¿o bien ellos podrían ser la excepción?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que leerán a lo largo de este fic, es mío. Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un buen rato.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Para entender demasiado bien estos drabbles, la personalidad y modo de pensar de los protagonistas, no es obligatorio pero si necesario leer -o haber leído ya-, el Oneshot _"Su primera vez sin su hermano"_, que pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Es de ese tipo de historias que escribes y le tienes cierto cariño, bueno así xD Espero que les guste y a todas las personas del reto que están leyendo, mucho ánimo :)

**Words:** 300. —Como siempre, al límite. El reto consiste en escribir 12 caps con una longitud máxima de 300 palabras c/u e incluyendo doce palabras a lo random, haciéndole los respectivos honores a este mes tan especial.

**Palabra escogida por hoy: **_Familia._

**Notas Finales:** Que lindo es volver a escribir. Sólo diré eso. Oh, y disfruten la corta lectura :) Creánme que aún me estoy acostumbrando xD

* * *

><p>Diciembre.<p>

El peor mes que podía haber en el año, a su parecer. Honestamente, no quería pasar las navidades con su _familia_, no. No ahora cuando comenzaba a ganarse su prestigio en Hogwarts, su reputación en la casa de las serpientes.

Aún podía recordar -sin dejar de reírse malvadamente en el intento-, la estupefacción de su padre, de los Weasleys, de los Potter, al verse sorteado en esa casa. Más aún, le maravilló la reacción del que se supone, su hermano mayor, Lorcan. Lorcan, el "consentido" de la familia, Lorcan, con su cara de no romper ningún plato; Lorcan, el orgullo de su familia sólo porhaber entrado a Ravenclaw…

La melancolía lo envuelve y al mismo tiempo, odia por dejarse llevar por el sentimiento. Después de todo, tiene once años. No es nada fácil pretender a jugar al chico rudo a tan corta edad, lo sabe. Lo sabe pero no hace nada por cambiar, por evitarlo. Lo sabe porque incluso su mejor amigo, Scorpius, actúa igual que él.

— Mamá. —La llama con desgano, sabe que su madre se esfuerza mucho, y más en este mes en específico, donde se supone, la familia se reúne y pretenden hacer a un lado sus diferencias, jugar a la familia perfecta.

Luna deja de hacer su ensalada momentáneamente para prestarle atención. — ¿Sí, querido?

Lysander se esfuerza, obligando a su lengua encontrar las palabras adecuadas, alguna disculpa, algo relacionado que lo haga sentir ligeramente mejor, porque siente que se lo debe, ella al menos merece saberlo. Pero al último momento, se retracta.

Así que niega con la cabeza y sale silencioso de la cocina, sin alguna explicación. Sube las escaleras hasta su cuarto, y cuando cierra la puerta, se encuentra con los ojos azules de su hermano.

Y maldice por no tener habitaciones separadas.


	2. El primer intento nunca es fácil

**Sinopsis:**Sus primeras navidades juntos luego de la separación de casas. ¿Es posible alguna vez, que el Sombrero se equivoque? Lorcan y Lysander puede que más de una vez hayan sido muy cercanos, pero bien dice que las mejores cosas rápidamente se acaban, ¿o bien ellos podrían ser la excepción?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que leerán a lo largo de este fic, es mío. Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un buen rato.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Words: **300. Y tuve que escoger bien qué suprimir, hay que utilizar las palabras tan sabiamente...

**Palabra escogida por hoy: **_Cerradura. _

**Notas finales: **Como son 12 caps (y, no sé ustedes, pero a mi me encanta leer todos los POV´s posibles), será un cap narrado por Lysander y otro por Lorcan, y así. Recuerden aprovechar las vacaciones para leer todo lo posible ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre<strong>

**Cap 2. El primer intento nunca es fácil**

**S**eptiembre, todo había comenzado en septiembre. Aunque para ser honestos, cree con certeza que había sido antes de eso. Podía apostar toda su colección de cromos de magos que Lysander comenzó a evitarlo como la peste a mediados de junio, por quién sabe qué razón. Quiere evitarlo pero fracasa estrepitosamente en no observarle, en preguntarse constantemente el motivo de su distanciamiento, de su cambio brusco de aptitud. Porque la familia va primero y el hecho que su hermano, su gemelo, no esté en la misma Casa que la suya, no es motivo suficiente para dejarle de hablar.

Su línea de pensamiento se ve interrumpida al verlo ingresar a su habitación, la habitación de _ambos_. Reconoce de inmediato la mueca casi imperceptible de su hermano y le es inevitable sentir una punzada de dolor. Intenta hablarle, algún reclamo, alguna queja, _algo _seguro del cual Lysander pudiera responder y así tantear el terreno entre ambos. A raíz del distanciamiento, Lorcan está aprendiendo a ser cada vez más prudente y quiere pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar. Son iguales sí, pero realmente era sólo en apariencia.

Aún vestían sus túnicas de Hogwarts porque su padre los había buscado en la mañana y, antes de que Lysander llegara, estaba a punto de cambiarse. Pero de repente cambio de opinión.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —Le espetó Lysander, malhumorado para variar. Estaba recostado en su cama leyendo una edición especial de _El Quisquilloso. _

Le devolvió la mirada, desafiante. Que sepa que no se iba a acobardar. Y menos en vacaciones. Encontraría la _cerradura_, la piedra que obstaculizaba su relación a como dé lugar.

— Aquél día, cuando me dijiste esas palabras…

— Cállate, Lorcan. —Le cortó, adivinando sus pensamientos.

El mayor suspiró, tratando de no desanimarse.

Nadie le dijo que recuperar a su hermano menor sería tarea fácil.


	3. Crimen en la Madriguera

**Sinopsis:**Sus primeras navidades juntos luego de la separación de casas. ¿Es posible alguna vez, que el Sombrero se equivoque? Lorcan y Lysander puede que más de una vez hayan sido muy cercanos, pero bien dice que las mejores cosas rápidamente se acaban, ¿o bien ellos podrían ser la excepción?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que leerán a lo largo de este fic, es mío. Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un buen rato.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Words:** 300.

**Palabra escogida por hoy: **_Crimen._

**Notas Finales:** Aún no es oficialmente _Noche Buena _en mi país, pero a tan sólo minutos de ella me ha agarrado el arranque de inspiración. Gracias por sus lecturas y disfruten del cap ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3 Crimen en la Madriguera<strong>

**Y**a es de noche y aunque no es de madrugada, todo a su alrededor es una algarabía confusa que le produce ganas de gritar para que se callaran y encerrarse en su habitación.

Antes, cuando era ingenuo y de corta edad, le encantaban esas fiestas, disfrutándolas como nadie. Ahora sólo quiere aislarse de todos y buscar un lugar tranquilo para leer. Vagamente en su tiempo de ocio compara lo que hacía antes y lo que opina ahora, y se siente orgulloso de sus resultados, porque es casi todo lo opuesto a como era.

Mira a su derecha y puede ver a Lorcan parloteando alguna tontería con Albus, observa de reojo a su izquierda como James les cuenta un chiste, al parecer graciosísimo, a Lily y Hugo. Mientras, ¿qué hace Rose? Oh, platica con Dominique y Louis sobre una materia en Hogwarts que particularmente, no está interesado. Porque no se siente a gusto. Porque aunque sea la noche del 24 de diciembre, no quiere estar allí, con los Weasleys, con los Potter, con su _hermano._ Pero sabe que irse está fuera de discusión, puede ver a sus padres hablando animadamente con los demás adultos y si dice nuevamente que quiere largarse de _La Madriguera_, el castigo que le pondría su padre no sería agradable. Pues bien, su situación podía considerarla prácticamente un _crimen_, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda. Por lo que, regresa su vista al plato, ya vacío en la mesa, y sin necesidad de anuncios, se levanta dispuesto a irse, a otra habitación por lo menos.

Es ignorante de cómo Lorcan lo sigue con la mirada hasta desaparecer.

Su ánimo mejoró apenas localizó a una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

— ¡Abuelo! —Se lanza a sus brazos, contento.

Al menos la noche no sería tan mala ahora.


	4. Navidad

**Sinopsis:**Sus primeras navidades juntos luego de la separación de casas. ¿Es posible alguna vez, que el Sombrero se equivoque? Lorcan y Lysander puede que más de una vez hayan sido muy cercanos, pero bien dice que las mejores cosas rápidamente se acaban, ¿o bien ellos podrían ser la excepción?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que leerán a lo largo de este fic, es mío. Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un buen rato.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Words: **300.

**Palabra escogida por hoy: **_Pluma__._

**Notas finales:** No me queda nada más que decir que ¡Feliz Navidad para todos! n_n Disfruten la lectura y, desde luego, el tiempo libre con sus familiares y personas queridas.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4 Navidad<strong>

Desde que este mes empezó, a su parecer, el tiempo ha ido volando. Los días han pasado y las oportunidades de hablar con Lysander se le han escurrido como agua entre sus manos. Sabe que el tiempo se le está agotando y, honestamente, no sabe qué hacer. Porque tampoco es que Lys se lo esté colocando todo en bandeja de plata, no señor. Ha notado como evita que estén solos, quizá para evitarse ciertos momentos de confrontación, porque ya su paciencia está rebosando sus peligrosos límites, y sabe que si explota, ignora de lo que sería capaz.

Ayudar a su madre con la cena navideña y a su padre a colocar el arbolito ha sido una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer desde los siete. Y normalmente no lo hacía sólo, no, normalmente había un acompañante con él…

— Lorcan, ¿te perdí nuevamente? —Murmura Albus en son de broma, haciendo que sonría y le pegue un puñetazo juguetón.

Ambos se distraen con el sonido del reloj cuando marcan las doce. Y en menos de siete segundos, se ven envueltos en un asfixiante abrazo colectivo.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! —Gritan todos los adultos y niños presentes, sus padres incluidos. No sabe en qué momento había llegado su abuelo Xeno, pero quiere abrazarle. Los adultos poco a poco se apartan del lugar y siente como su mano chocó con la de alguien más, fría.

Se queda en su sitio al notar que era la mano de Lys. Intenta hablar, decir aunque fuese un "Que Merlín te siga dando más regalos", pero nada sale de sus labios. Y Lysander parece estar igual. Ambos pares de ojos, idénticos, se observan en silencio.

Y de pronto Lys le da su regalo. Una _pluma._

— Feliz Navidad. —Murmura, para volver a desaparecer de su vista, de su alcance.


	5. El día después de la Navidad

**Sinopsis:**Sus primeras navidades juntos luego de la separación de casas. ¿Es posible alguna vez, que el Sombrero se equivoque? Lorcan y Lysander puede que más de una vez hayan sido muy cercanos, pero bien dice que las mejores cosas rápidamente se acaban, ¿o bien ellos podrían ser la excepción?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que leerán a lo largo de este fic, es mío. Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un buen rato.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Words: **300.

**Palabra escogida por hoy: **_Moneda._

**Notas finales: **Vale, es increíble perder la noción del tiempo mientras lees. Tenía pensado subir este cap antes de lo previsto, pero bueno, finalmente aquí está. Tengo menos de 48hrs para subir los caps restantes, así que no se extrañen si actualizo tan rápido(?) En fin, espero que les guste ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre<strong>

**Cap. 5 El día después de la Navidad**

Desde luego, una vez pasada la navidad llega… el día después de la navidad. Un espacio de tiempo bastante agradable, a su parecer. El entusiasmo fugaz y cansino tiende poco a poco a apagarse, los adultos vuelven a la normalidad, los niños siguen disfrutando felizmente de sus regalos… el agua vuelve a su cauce, y Lysander no podría estar más feliz por ello.

Le ha escrito a Scorpius, por supuesto. En menos de tres meses el primogénito de los Malfoy´s se ha convertido en su confidente y mejor amigo, no existe secreto alguno que no sepa Scorp y de la misma manera, no desconocía ningún ámbito de la vida del rubio. Era una de esas primeras veces de camaradería externa al núcleo familiar, y tal vez por eso más le parecía alucinante, porque ya no se sentía a gusto comentándole cosas a Lorcan, al menos no _todo _al respecto.

Su madre más de una vez ha querido saber del tema, y en determinados momentos, suelta frases que para muchos puede que no tengan sentido, pero también heredó la intuición y parte del carácter de Luna Lovegood que es por eso que la puede comprender muy bien; aunque no quiera en ningún momento mostrar avance de madurez, en ciertos sentidos.

En cambio, no podría decirse lo mismo de su padre. A fin de cuentas, había heredado el orgullo y la altivez de Rolf, aunque éste se empeñara en ocultarlo. Lysander sabe muchas cosas, tantas que a veces se cuestiona si debería saberlas o no. Y podría seguir fácilmente cavilando al respecto de no ser por Lorcan, quien como cosa rara, lo asecha hasta dar con su paradero.

Se acerca hasta donde está, con el ceño fruncido y no puede evitar enarcar una ceja al respecto.

Entregándole una _moneda _en sus manos.


	6. Moneda sin valor

**Sinopsis:**Sus primeras navidades juntos luego de la separación de casas. ¿Es posible alguna vez, que el Sombrero se equivoque? Lorcan y Lysander puede que más de una vez hayan sido muy cercanos, pero bien dice que las mejores cosas rápidamente se acaban, ¿o bien ellos podrían ser la excepción?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que leerán a lo largo de este fic, es mío. Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un buen rato.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Words: **300.

**Palabra escogida por hoy: **_Magia._

**Notas finales: **En lo personal, me encanta este capítulo. Y espero que en cierto modo, y aún con el límite de palabras encima, lo puedan disfrutar y entender. Con este cap se marca la mitad de la historia, por lo que faltarían otros seis caps más para concluir. Y este 31 a más tardar subiré un Oneshot de ellos para despedir el año, no se lo pierdan ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre<strong>

**Cap 6 Moneda sin valor**

Tenía bastante tiempo sin sentirse así, entre eufórico y autosuficiente. Aunque muy en el fondo, aunque fuese en un rinconcito de su ser sabe que lo que está haciendo está mal, pero no puede evitarlo, aunque tuviese la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo. Porque sabe exactamente cómo se siente su hermano y puede que en estos momentos él esté sintiendo la misma frustración y exasperación cuando pasó también por esos momentos.

Lorcan sonríe, enigmático, sabiendo lo delicado que es Lysander para con las bromas.

— ¿Una _moneda_? —Espeta, su voz emanando toda incredulidad posible, revisándola cuidadosamente. — ¡Y ni siquiera es un galeón; es una simple moneda _muggle_! ¡¿Qué diablos significa _esto_, Lorcan?!

El mayor tiene hasta el descaro de reírse, porque vamos, Lysander era la misma reencarnación de la indignidad, hasta parece recordar que con ese sencillo gesto jamás lo había visto tan _ofendido _en toda su corta vida.

— Pues… es tu regalo de navidad. —Suelta simplemente, como si se lo estuviese explicando a un niño de cinco años. Cosa que, en definitiva, a Lysander ni por asomo le agradó. Todo al contrario, lo hizo enfurecer más, si aún fuese posible.

A Lorcan le agrada la manera en la que Lys se queda trabado con sus palabras, porque es tanta la indignación que no consigue expresarse con claridad. Se apiada rápidamente de él, porque no tiene corazón para seguirle "ofendiendo" y le explica:

— Así como no _me gustó _tu pluma, te regalo algo que para ti, pueda que no tenga valor a primera vista.

Los ojos de Lys se abren sorprendidos y, antes que pudiera objetar, intenta proseguir:

— Esta moneda te representa en cierto modo, Lys. Es bonita, valiosa y…

—…y tiene dos caras, ¿verdad? —Espetó, callándolo al instante. Podía sentir su furia, la _magia_ emanando a través de él.


	7. Vista al frente

**Sinopsis:**Sus primeras navidades juntos luego de la separación de casas. ¿Es posible alguna vez, que el Sombrero se equivoque? Lorcan y Lysander puede que más de una vez hayan sido muy cercanos, pero bien dice que las mejores cosas rápidamente se acaban, ¿o bien ellos podrían ser la excepción?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que leerán a lo largo de este fic, es mío. Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un buen rato.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Words: **300.

**Palabra escogida por hoy: **_Anteojos__._

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre<strong>

**Cap 7 Vista al frente**

Las aletas de su nariz las sentía dilatadas y honestamente, no creía que era su mejor ángulo durante ese aspecto. Si antes odiaba a su hermano, el odio que sentía por él ahora podía compararse con un simple juego de niños.

La mirada de Lorcan mostraba arrepentimiento, posiblemente genuino, pero no está en sus cincos sentidos para apreciarlo. Tan sólo quiere golpearlo.

— Bien, la conservaré. —Responde ante el silencio del mayor, y tomó nota de no estar negación su última observación. Le da una última mirada al bobo de su hermano y cierra la puerta de su cuarto con estruendo.

Quiere ver a Scorpius, porque realmente _necesita _salir del hogar, porque ya su escasa paciencia rebosaba casi al límite y Merlín se apiade si él en su enojo dice cosas inapropiadas. Encuentra a Bill Weasley sentado con Fleur en la sala de su hogar, ya que algunos invitados se habían quedado a pasar la noche y, recordando un asunto pendiente con el pelirrojo mayor, se le acerca.

— ¿Ya has decidido el color? —Le pregunta apenas lo ve. Lysander asiente, finalmente decidido. Sabe que ha visto demasiada televisión de cerca y que once años después, tiene _por fin _algo que lo diferenciará físicamente de su hermano: necesita _anteojos _para tratar su miopía.

Oh, pero realmente no se los pondrá. Tan sólo habría que ver al famoso Harry Potter y su hijo, Albus para no querer desearlos. Vale, tenían cierto atractivo. Pero ya vivían en otra época.

— Los quiero verdes. Verdes como los de Potter, verde _Slytherin_.

Bill tan sólo asintió y en menos de un minuto, ya tenía en sus manos los lentes de contacto, el matrimonio Weasley-Delacour con cuidado le explicaban cómo usarlos.

Y el "pequeño" Lys, con una expresión de altanería en su rostro, no pudo estar más feliz.


	8. Shock

**Sinopsis:**Sus primeras navidades juntos luego de la separación de casas. ¿Es posible alguna vez, que el Sombrero se equivoque? Lorcan y Lysander puede que más de una vez hayan sido muy cercanos, pero bien dice que las mejores cosas rápidamente se acaban, ¿o bien ellos podrían ser la excepción?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que leerán a lo largo de este fic, es mío. Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un buen rato.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Words: **300.

**Palabra escogida por hoy: **_Cumpleaños__._

**Notas**** Finales: **Hice una pequeña y rápida búsqueda sobre que personaje pottérico cumplía año en diciembre y aparentemente, ninguno digno de mencionar. También me enteré hace horas que el reto termina el 30 y no el 31 como anteriormente pensé, así que subiré los caps restantes en cuestión de minutos.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, sus Favs y Follows, espero que sigan disfrutando de la lectura ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre<strong>

**Cap. 8 Shock**

Los días pasaron tranquilamente aunque extrañamente, no ha visto a Lysander en tres días, o al menos no lo ha visto cara a cara, solo ve su espalda cuando duerme y no puede evitar preocuparse, ¿ahora incluso intentará no mirarlo ni a los ojos? Era irónico que en el pasado no pensara tanto que hacía o _sentía _su hermano, pero curiosamente ahora no puede evitarlo. ¿Por qué el cambio? ¿Tal vez por diferencias de Casas? ¿Tal vez porque no se hablen (ni se traten) en Hogwarts? ¿Cuál fue, exactamente, el motivo por el que Lysander se comenzó a apartar de su vida?

— ¡Lorcan, aquí estás! ¡Oww, no puedo esperar a que sea mi _cumpleaños_!—Exclama Lily sonriente, tan desbordante de alegría que no puede evitar sonreír también. Y hoy, 28 de diciembre, está en su casa ayudando a los Potter´s para los preparativos de Año Nuevo. Este año pasó tan rápido, y aún no se lo puede creer.

No está solo, a su lado está James y Victorie, Albus fue por sus cromos de chocolate y Lysander… bueno, como cosa rara no estaba con ellos. Desde la Ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador muy rara vez podían convivir juntos, al parecer James había sido muy influenciado por su tío Ron sobre los Slytherins, específicamente de todo aquel ser viviente con apellido Malfoy. Y hablar de su hermano, era como hablar de Malfoy, dadas las circunstancias.

Un cuchicheo inundó la habitación y todos detuvieron de improviso la decoración. Lo último que supo después fue que su madre ingresó a la habitación, una amable sonrisa en su rostro y poseía un bonito vestido plateado. A su lado, caminaba un chico, anteriormente idéntico a él, pero había una notable diferencia:

Los ojos de Lys ahora eran _verdes_.

No supo explicar el aleteo en su corazón.


	9. Miradas van y vienen

**Sinopsis:**Sus primeras navidades juntos luego de la separación de casas. ¿Es posible alguna vez, que el Sombrero se equivoque? Lorcan y Lysander puede que más de una vez hayan sido muy cercanos, pero bien dice que las mejores cosas rápidamente se acaban, ¿o bien ellos podrían ser la excepción?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que leerán a lo largo de este fic, es mío. Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un buen rato.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Words: **300.

**Palabra escogida por hoy: **_Cesta_

**Notas Finales****: **Nos estamos acercando a la parte "final" de esta historia, lo escribo en comillas porque sé que no será la última vez que escriba de ellos, y más si es ambientado en este universo. Mañana es el plazo final de un Reto Incestuoso y tenía pensado escribir sobre los gemelos con edades más avanzadas, si en dado caso de no poder terminarlo mañana, igual lo subiría a principios del 2015, así que tendremos incesto para rato ;D

En fin, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre<strong>

**Cap. 9 Miradas van y vienen**

No puede evitar sentirse halagado al respecto, comenzando a agradarle eso de llamar la atención. Puede que incluso demasiado, para su edad. En su mente, miles de posibilidades acuden a su imaginación, se imagina asistiendo a un montón de, ¿cómo es que le dicen a los adultos? ¿Citas?, sí, a un montón de citas y ganando en cada una de ellas, porque se las imagina como una especie de desafío, algo único en lo que tendría que demostrar lo que valía. Si alguien en esta habitación estuviese leyéndole la mente, se sentiría aturdido al comprobar que Lysander Scamander, a tan corta edad, se imaginara su cita con puros chicos. Sin ninguna niña molesta a su alrededor.

Alza un poco la barbilla con suficiencia, como Scorpius anteriormente le había indicado, atravesando la habitación como si fuese el dueño de ella, generando cierto asombro y admiración de los presentes. Y sonríe, porque sabe que los tiene.

Era irónico como un pequeño cambio podía ser tan significativo.

Harry fue el primero en hablar, aclarándose la garganta: — Ehh, Luna… ¿por qué tu hijo tiene los ojos _verdes? _—Lysander hizo una mueca de desagrado que rápidamente pudo ocultar. _"Tu hijo"_, lo llamó. Como si no tuviese importancia alguna en decir su nombre, claro, como él no había visto el mundo primero que su hermano…

— Oh, Lysan me dijo que sólo quiere ser diferente. Le he dicho que no se preocupara, porque realmente lo es.

Genial, lo que faltaba. Su propia madre avergonzándolo delante de tanta gente, ¿acaso no podía dejarlo en paz? Sentía sus mejillas ruborizarse, ya poco le estaba importando que lo miraran, siendo en ese momento ignorante del rubor de las mejillas de Lorcan.

Se aclaró la garganta, dando un paso al frente.

— Le traje una _cesta _como ofrenda de paz, señor Potter.


	10. Revelación

**Sinopsis:**Sus primeras navidades juntos luego de la separación de casas. ¿Es posible alguna vez, que el Sombrero se equivoque? Lorcan y Lysander puede que más de una vez hayan sido muy cercanos, pero bien dice que las mejores cosas rápidamente se acaban, ¿o bien ellos podrían ser la excepción?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que leerán a lo largo de este fic, es mío. Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un buen rato.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Words: **300.

**Palabra escogida por hoy: **_Noviazgo._

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre<strong>

**Cap 10 Revelación**

— Es lindo, realmente es hermoso ver que tanto se aman entre ambos. —Suspiró Lily, rayando ya en lo dramático y roló ojos, divertido ante el comportamiento de su amiga, pues Teddy y Victoire compartían un tierno beso en el que ambos parecían no darse cuenta que más de una persona los observaba.— ¡Es tan romántico! Desearía ya tener novio, un _noviazgo _puede ser la cosa más divertida y maravillosa del mundo.

— Sí, aunque más divertido será ver cómo le parta la cara al primer desgraciado que se atreva a invitarte a salir. —Rumió James Severus enfurecido ante la idea. Albus le secundó con un ligero asentimiento.

Lily suspiró — Inténtelo, idiotas, y se lo diré a mamá.

— Vaya, ¿pero qué otra cosa me dirán? —Inquirió Ginny, agachándose a la altura de su única hija. Ella sonrió resplandeciente, y la mirada malvada que les dio a sus hermanos, los alertaron enseguida.

— ¡Mamá, ¿¡sabías que te quiero?! —Soltó James en un exagerado tono de adoración. Ginny frunció sus labios, conociendo su jugada.

— James Severus Potter… ¡Otra travesura más, y no dudaré en contarle a tu padre!

Lorcan se rió, tratando todo lo posible de distraerse con ellos. Porque no quería pensar en él y en esos _ojos _de nuevo.— ¡Lor, aquí estás! —Exclamó sonriente Lysander, acercándose a él. El mayor lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

— ¿Sucede algo… Lys?

Negó con la cabeza, — no realmente. Sólo quería pasar algo de tiempo con mi hermano _favorito._

Sus manos comienzan a sudar e instintivamente, se aparta un poco de él. Y puede que hasta Lys esté adivinando sus pensamientos, y en parte lo odia por ello.

Recuerda las palabras de Lily y piensa que tener un noviazgo con su hermano _tal vez _no sea tan malo.

Y luego se sorprende al respecto.


	11. Ajedrez

**Sinopsis:**Sus primeras navidades juntos luego de la separación de casas. ¿Es posible alguna vez, que el Sombrero se equivoque? Lorcan y Lysander puede que más de una vez hayan sido muy cercanos, pero bien dice que las mejores cosas rápidamente se acaban, ¿o bien ellos podrían ser la excepción?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que leerán a lo largo de este fic, es mío. Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un buen rato.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Words: **300.

**Palabra escogida por hoy: **_Ajedrez._

**Notas Finales:** Me encanta este capítulo. Espero que también les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre<strong>

**Cap 10 Ajedrez**

Realmente ha sido muy divertido sorprender a Lorcan con su nuevo cambio. Sabe que no puede dejar de verlo, y sabe que es por su nuevo color de ojos, una característica en la que por fin, es evidente a simple vista entre ambos. No puede dejar de estar más orgulloso y realmente quiere que Scorpius lo vea y apruebe su aspecto, porque ya el haber escrito demasiadas cartas no era suficiente.

Aún sentía el ligero peso de esa _moneda _en su bolsillo y podía recordar la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Pero basta de recordar malos tratos, en cuestión de horas estarían celebrando el Año Nuevo y se siente extrañamente eufórico, planeando algo que lo haga empezar a buen pie los meses siguientes, y aunque no podría regresar a Hogwarts en días, quería por lo menos permitirse, secretamente, fastidiar a su hermano antes de volver a la rutina de no hablarle. Porque aunque fuesen mínimas palabras, lo extrañaría. Realmente lo extrañaría. Posa su mirada nuevamente en él, en su llamativo cabello rubio con tintes castaño, en sus ojos azules casi lila, en su vivaz y llamativo rostro… y su corazón se acelera en respuesta. Sabe que no puede negarlo más, al menos para sí mismo y es por eso que trata de alejarse nuevamente. No sabe qué _es _lo que siente por él pero sabe que el cariño de hermanos, ese cariño inocente y fraternal está cambiando, porque ya no lo puede ver de la misma manera.

_Porque quiere a Lorcan sólo para él._

— Hey Lys, ahora que te dignas en aparecer, ¿te gustaría una partida conmigo al _Ajedrez_? —Inquiere Hugo, imitando una reverencia que no le sale muy bien.

Siente a Lorcan sobresaltarse por su risa, pero es que vamos, ningún Weasley podía ganarle en su propio juego.


	12. Feliz Año Nuevo

**Sinopsis:**Sus primeras navidades juntos luego de la separación de casas. ¿Es posible alguna vez, que el Sombrero se equivoque? Lorcan y Lysander puede que más de una vez hayan sido muy cercanos, pero bien dice que las mejores cosas rápidamente se acaban, ¿o bien ellos podrían ser la excepción?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que leerán a lo largo de este fic, es mío. Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un buen rato.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Words: **300.

**Palabra escogida por hoy: **_Esmeralda._

**Notas Finales:** Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo final :) que originalmente iba a subir mañana, cerca de la medianoche, para entonar, pero debido a que el reto acaba dentro de un par de horas, debo subirlo. Me divertí mucho escribiendo, no lo voy a negar. Aprovecho para agradecer a** Dayan Walker **quien fue la persona que me terminó por animar a participar en este reto, en primer lugar.

Sin más preámbulos, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan entretenido a lo largo de este corto fic. Muchísimas gracias de antemano, por sus futuros comentarios y Favs.

De todo corazón, les deseo un muy buen próspero 2015 y que vivan cada día como si fuese el último ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre <strong>

**Cap. 12 Feliz Año Nuevo**

**F**inalmente, el gran día ha llegado.

31 de diciembre.

Ya hace horas que se ocultó el sol, sus padres amablemente ofrecieron su casa para esta noche, y aquí estaba, ayudando a su madre con los bocadillos, sintiéndose también el anfitrión en tan importante noche, lo cual le gustaba. No todos los días se acaba el año.

Y Lysander lo quería. A su manera, pero lo quería. Durante este mes no había encontrado la respuesta su frecuente pregunta, pero en parte le alivia saber que, sea lo que sea que le haya hecho a su hermano, éste igual no deje de quererlo.

Y eso causa agradable sensaciones en su estómago de las cuales no le gustaría compartir.

Los minutos vuelan, en su caso, y cuando suena las campanas anunciando un nuevo año, recibe abrazos de celebración. En algún momento sus ojos chocan con los de Lys, quién le hace una discreta seña para que lo siga fuera de la habitación.

Lorcan, felizmente sorprendido, no duda en seguirlo.

— Feliz año, hermano. —Es lo primero que le dice, con una sonrisa, sintiendo que los minutos pasaban y ninguno decía nada. Aunque estaba seguro que algo de lo que había dicho acaba de molestarlo, dada su expresión.

— Si bueno, lo que sea, Lorcan.

— Aún no me dirás lo que esa pluma significa, ¿verdad? —Cambió rápidamente de tema para evitar su huída. Porque cada vez que se iba se entristecía.

— Te lo diré más adelante. —Sonríe enigmáticamente y no puede evitar perderse en esos ojos, ahora _esmeralda._

No sabe en qué momento el menor se acercó más de lo normal, y sin muchos miramientos le planta un pequeño beso en los labios.

Lorcan lo mira sorprendido, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

— Feliz año nuevo, _hermano. _Que dicho acto sea el comienzo de un gran secreto.


End file.
